five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 15 (One Piece Campaign): Lost
Short Summary Long Summary The narrative takes a brief aside to describe Mystoria Island. The fog is thick to the point of zero visibility within. All the maps just have a dark circle in place of the island’s actual layout. On top of that, every account of someone going to the island ends in horror, even if it’s impossible to confirm the stories. The World Government never releases information on their destroyed units unless they took infamous pirates down with them. As for the allegedly disappearing pirates, those are also impossible to confirm, since most pirates die in obscurity anyway. Instead of dwelling on the sort of thing that used to terrify her, Nami can only think of how painful it’ll be to draw a map of Mystoria. True, she has never sought battle or danger, but she still loves adventure. To her, that’s the thrill of being challenged as a navigator drawing a map of the world. Still, Mystoria is almost too much for her. It promises to be her greatest challenge, but it’s still annoying. When Gildarts starts flirting with her by saying stress is the enemy of beauty, Nami retorts that she’d have more wrinkles than him there. The pirate guesses that her beauty is a superpower if stress makes wrinkles, really putting Gildarts off-balance. Back on topic, Gildarts asks what’s stressing her out, noting he can’t help but be involved if an ally is bugged. Nami explains her woes as a navigator, cursing that she needs to conquer Mystoria. Gildarts laughs that she has the same focus as Natsu. He believes that after everything the Alliance did for Fiore, they are honorary Fairy Tail members, so they should be open about problems with their friends. Nami smiles at the offer, but doubts Gildarts would be much help with navigation. The Wizard tries to look on the bright side by saying she at least has a base to work with, since the fog only covers the island. Nami admits it isn’t much, since existing maps already have the size, opting to just make an appropriately sized black spot. Nami sighs that people forget how important so many jobs on a ship are, such as cooks, doctors, and shipwrights. No navigator means a crew will die from getting lost, also dooming future crews. When Gildarts is lost at this train of thought, Ichigo walks up, saying he gets it. The Wizard laughs at the sight of the blindfolded Act, earning a growl from him. Ichigo protests that since Nami refuses to wear a top, and he refuses to stutter like ‘a loser’, so Chad came up with the idea that Ichigo blind himself. Gildarts deadpans that the blindfold makes him look like a loser, while Nami just giggles at the sight. Back on topic, Ichigo admits he overheard because he wanted to make sure Gildarts didn’t act like a perv to the Straw Hat, adding he has as high an opinion of him as he does his dad. The Act notes there’s a lot of pressure on Nami to make sure her crew gets through the New World safely, unable to see how she can handle it. When asked if she’s protecting more than her own crew, Nami decides to open up about her past of enslavement. She was kept around because her charts were excellent for her age. Nami learned that her charts could help anyone who read them, having been told they would save lives one day. She asks how many lives were lost thanks to incomplete knowledge of sea and land. Nami remembers her adopted mother, Bell-mere, who joined the Marines to save lives, guessing that the desire rubbed off on her. Ichigo smiles, complimenting Nami’s dream. The Pirate thanks him for that, admitting that she only ever really talked about her dream with Robin, calling the rest of her crew ‘meatheads’ who don’t get it, despite Luffy liking her having a dream. This prompts Ichigo to remember how Straw Hat and Naruto hit it off for their dreams, making Natsu and the Soul Reaper feel like they need to keep up. When Ichigo elaborates that he just wants to protect everyone, Nami assures him there’s nothing wrong with that, knowing a lot of lives were changed for the better thanks to him. Ichigo smiles at this rare thank you for basically saving the world. Nami then ruins the moment by asking Ichigo to be her bodyguard, wanting a ‘gentleman’ to protect her from the scary stuff. Gildarts sulks at not getting the offer, wondering if he’s getting old. Shunsui looks at a map that just has a black spot, asking if there’s truly no records of the landscape. A consultant elaborates that Risky Red Island is the preferred New World entry point. Mystoria uses fear of the unknown to full effect amongst superstitious pirates, on top of absolutely no records of survivors. Shunsui, reminded of Egypt, draws a comparison to Alabasta for his consultant’s understanding, recalling the maze-like tombs that have claimed hundreds of potential robbers. The consultant thinks that at best, Mystoria is a barren wasteland where those lost just wander until death. When Nanao asks for worst case scenario, Shunsui admits there could be monsters strong enough to destroy those who survived Paradise. Sinking into the chair, Shunsui mutters about his luck getting this island. When it’s suggested that Chitsujo won’t mind the 1st taking its time, Shunsui determinedly says he won’t be. He states that not giving his all while others are risking their lives to destroy the barrier is just too lazy for him. To Shunsui, they don’t have the luxury of waiting while the Pirate World needs to be saved. Nanao looks at her captain with admiration, remembering how coldly pragmatic he used to be at times. Smiling, she believes that being around the Alliance changed Shunsui for the better. Nanao quickly denies smiling when Shunsui notices, chuckling that an old dog can learn new tricks when guessing what was on her mind. Back to the matter at hand, Shunsui summarizes that they are going full-force into a completely obscured island to take down that barrier, at least with unnecessary risk. In response to Nanao’s confusion, Shunsui clarifies that throwing the whole Fleet’s elite fighting force onto Mystoria would only result in friendly fire. The Division Commander guesses that the Coalition only stationed people here because of a distinct lack of empathy on the higher ups’ part. Shunsui concludes that the only effective strategy is to send a strike force of only a few hundred to the island, wanting to do better than at Worth Woodsea (the last time his troops got caught in mist). When Nanao argues that the battle wasn’t a failure, Shunsui admits the 1st would’ve lost without their elite’s strength. This time, the 1st Fleet will fight smart to win. Nanao promises to trust her Captain, adding she’ll be sure that everyone is on board. Shunsui then decides to handpick a few hundred with enhanced senses to the point that the mist barely impedes them. When the elder Soul Reaper asks if his junior is ready for an island adventure, Nanao deadpans that while it’s no vacation, she’ll be more than happy to go. When Shunsui says that attitude will make her a good wife one day, Nanao smacks him in the face. In an hour’s time, the 1st has dropped anchor. Shunsui and Nanao get on their boat, joking that he may or may not see everyone on the beaches. Everyone groans at the terrible joke, with Suigetsu in disbelief that he misses the quietly perverted Kakashi. The Ninja tries to bring in Gajeel to the conversation, only to see him suffering from horrible motion sickness. Pantherlily, who’s staying behind with Levy, tells their new comrade to get used to that. Suigetsu asks if there’s a danger of vomiting, squeamish at the idea of those liquids mixing with him. Lily shrugs that he’s never seen it, but it’s likely. Levy just quietly tells Gajeel to come back to her. Elsewhere, Gildarts complains about not going, pointing out that he’s proxy. Shunsui hesitantly admits that Fairy Tail’s Ace isn’t exactly a careful fighter, what with Crush Magic’s indiscriminate destruction. When Gildarts argues that he can be careful, Nanao points out the lengths Magnolia had to go to in order to avoid more damage. The Wizard just calls the lieutenant mean, earning a laugh from Shunsui. The commander still admits that Fairy Tail doesn’t have the best track record. Gajeel is only coming because he’d be able to distinguish friend from foe with smell. Juvia can easily handle sneak attacks with her watery intangibility. Aside from that, no Fairy Tail on the island. Gildarts just whines that he’ll wait like a housewife, telling ‘Shun’ that he better be careful, or he’ll come running to help. After Commander and Proxy share a fist-bump, Shunsui chuckles that he expects things to go perfectly. In another boat, Juvia glares at Ultear and Meldy, who have scooted to the other side of the boat. In between them, Vista asks what’s going on. Meldy admits Juvia took exception to the fact they got to be together, prompting Juvia to darkly bemoan not being with Gray. Meldy frantically says Chitsujo made the fleets, but Ultear asks her not to set Juvia on the man who gave her a new life. Juvia just keeps chanting ‘unfair’, with Meldy frantically failing to stop the descent into Yandere territory. After Ultear mutters about not wanting to be on this boat, Ivankov claims Juvia has nothing to be ashamed of with expressing her love. Ultear simply retorts that Juvia is one step away from a restraining order from Gray. Seeing Gray as a little brother, she is naturally very concerned with this loony girl. At the very least, Juvia has only killed Keyes for Gray’s sake. Elsewhere, Killer B attempts keeping his comrades’ spirit up with rap. Sakura just pleads for the noise to stop, with C admitting that B never leaves a rap unfinished. The Cloud Ninja asks why she doesn’t just punch B like everything else that annoys her, prompting Sakura to lament her reputation. C shrugs that it comes from being Tsunade’s star student. The Leaf Ninja just muses that she isn’t alone, noticing how irritated Inazuma appears. C tells Sakura to try living with B her entire life, still unsure of what inspired the Jinchūriki to start rapping. When Sakura suggests leaving it unsaid, C vows to create time travel just to stop B from rapping. Both C and Sakura decide to take out their stress on the Coalition, the latter admitting it sounds like something Tsunade would do. On the last boat, Ichigo is desperately trying to be as far from Nami as possible, with Chad being a good friend by sitting himself between them. The Pirate is just persistent about having an Act bodyguard her on the big, scary island. Nami curses for Chad to get out of the way, stressing about her need. Chad apologizes, adding that she just doesn’t seem to care about uncomfortable she’s making his friend. When Ichigo protests that Chad is making him sound like a wimp, Chad bluntly states that a grown man should be able to handle something like this. Ichigo calls the insult a violation of the bro code, and then he rails on Nami that he won’t be able to see any better. She pouts that she’ll just accompany Ichigo anyway, knowing he’s not cold enough to just leave her alone. The Act just sighs in agreement, seeing the plus side of not having to stare at the bikini clad Nami in the fog. Moving on, the Straw Hat asks how Pedro is doing, guessing the warrior wouldn’t be nervous about his first big mission with the Alliance. The Mink shakes his head in agreement. He recalls how the Straw Hats saved everyone after the Beast Pirates attacked. On top of that, Chitsujo immediately sent aid to help rebuild. Eternally grateful, several Minks volunteered to join the Alliance. Pedro admits to himself he has very little time left, but what matters is what he does with it. He remembers how Nekomamushi and Inurashi had been fully healed (missing limbs and all), resulting in the Mink Tribe pledging fealty to the Alliance. Pedro states his species doesn’t betray friends, so he’ll use his time left to repay the debt, knowing the Alliance will bring the Dawn of the World. In Mystoria Island, the Coalition Unit is smaller than the ones stationed at Raijin and Risky Red. It’s due to relying on the fog as a defense and knowing just how reckless massive formations are on this island. One of the higher-ups, Ameyuri Ringo, pouts about being in fog again, twirling her swords to send lightning crackling around her. Bored, Ameyuri admits she can understand why a master of Silent Killing was left on the island, wondering if she’ll have difficulty navigating the dense fog. The Mist Swordswoman wonders if she should just start killing grunts for practice, before shrugging that there’d be no sport in it. She laments that they have no idea when the enemy is coming, since lookouts would be a waste here. Still, Ameyuri gives credit to the Unit’s leader for making things somewhat easier. In a lone building, Brain meditates to keep himself under control. While Konton actively encouraged Zero to be let out, Brain knows that Zero would instantly rebel against the Coalition, putting on target on his back. Being a man focused on survival and victory, Brain is particularly frustrated at being assigned to Mystoria. Still, he’s inscribed runes almost like Organic Link Magic that will alert him to any enemy that enters the island. While the entire island isn’t covered, it will suffice. The staff, Klodoa, asks if his master feels better. After Brain’s eyes briefly go red, the Wizard strains to get back to normal, admitting that he can never feel okay while fighting Zero’s influence. The staff suggests that perhaps Konton is forcing the Wizard to evolve by controlling his power. Brain glares at the staff with briefly red eyes, saying the only reason the staff isn’t crushed is because he’s right. Brain reflects on the humiliation of losing Nirvana, and being killed by Cobra. From that, he decided that he needed to increase the ‘reach of his darkness’. Klodoa cheers that this willingness to reflect is what made Brain a great leader of the Oración Seis. Brain growls not to be flattered, still feeling Zero’s influence and love of destruction. The staff frantically brown-noses that he admired Brain sacrificing countless people and always seeking better subjects. The Dark Wizard agrees, returning to meditation. Klodoa is left to his own thoughts, believing that his only purpose is to serve the darkest of the Oración Seis. In a dollhouse, Riruka and Jackie enjoy some tea, surrounded by cute stuffed animals. The former points out that her friend has barely touched the tea and donuts. Jackie smiles, saying she has a lot on her mind, before deadpanning that she won’t touch the donuts, since they’ll slow her down and go right to her hips. Riruka angrily asks what that’s supposed to mean, prompting Jackie to point out that her young friend has eaten so many sweets that she’ll probably never get fat. With Riruka ticked off, that means all the stuffed animals are focusing on the cause of her anger. Knowing this, Jackie sighs that she didn’t mean anything by it. Moving on, Jackie asks why they’re fighting for the Coalition. Confused, Riruka says they’re fighting because they want to help their friends. Jackie falls silent at that, prompting Riruka to show some concern. Jackie lies that she’s fine, reiterating that they’re fighting for Ginjo and Tsukishima’s sake, still confused on why they’d get involved. Frowning, Jackie asks if Riruka doesn’t love Ichigo and is bothered by being on opposite sides. Blushing, Riruka asks if the friends she’s known the longest aren’t more important. The young girl guesses she’ll be in love again, but the Fullbring are probably the only friends she’ll ever have. Riruka pouts at the depressing talk, urging Jackie to eat the donuts her adorable stuffed animals made. Surprised, Jackie decides to not anger the ‘creepy dolls’. Riruka indignantly asks if she wouldn’t eat what she made, calling her a mean friend. Jackie just sighs and eats the donut. Arlong sits on a ledge, brokenly repeating that he wants to kill Nami and all the Straw Hats. As he keeps repeating, a dark blue aura appears around the Fishman. Chew comments that their boss is dangerously reacting to the experiments. Kuroobi believes it doesn’t make sense that someone stronger isn’t handling the experiments better. Chew admits that Arlong’s hatred is far greater than theirs, on top of defeat pushing him over the edge. He’s worried that he himself might lose control if he sees Luffy, Usopp, or Nami again. Chew notices dark blue aura around Kuroobi as well, remembering that the Ray-Man always hated and distrusted Nami. Just thinking about the defeat at Arlong Park prompts the same aura to appear around Chew. He laments that the experiments were just supposed to make them strong enough to never suffer such humiliation again. Chew asks himself if they became real monsters that will give humans real reason to fear and hate them. The 1st Fleet’s boats break through the fog, with several soldiers yelping when they can’t see anything in front of them. Shunsui calmly states that pressing on is the only way, urging to be careful when they make landfall and start moving. He reminds them to keep comms up, leave a trail to retrace their steps, and to create a beacon if they get lost. Those from the Pirate World will have to stick with someone who uses some sort of energy. Hearing that, Nami teases that ‘bodyguard’ is stuck with her, earning a groan of frustration. When Chad asks if Ichigo wants him to stick around, the Act sighs that they need to split up and cover more ground. The boats all hit land, with a shrieking Nami accidentally pressing her chest into Ichigo’s back. Shunsui gives out the order to get moving, adding that he’d say watch themselves if it wasn’t so hard to see. Nanao tells her captain to stop with those jokes, prompting Shunsui to chuckle before urging everyone to be safe. Nami sighs that even though she wanted to draw a map of the whole world, she can’t even see what she needs to draw. Ichigo reassures Nami by telling her to not give up so easily. When the navigator points out she never said she’d give up, Ichigo smiles in agreement. The Act states that for dreams, you either must find a way or believe something will make things work out. When Nami questions the cliché, Ichigo admits things just seemed to work out sometimes, calling his meeting with Rukia fate. This prompts Nami to ask if fate brought Luffy and the Straw Hats to her life. When Ichigo decides to wait to see if things work out, Nami laughs that while he’s different from Luffy, he’s okay. Moving forward, the two can’t hear anyone else anymore, with Nami asking if they should just keep going. Ichigo affirms, saying one group will find the Barrier device if they just keep moving forward. As the Soul Reaper expresses confidence that the 2nd and 3rd have succeeded, he faceplants after tripping on a root. After Nami stops laughing, Ichigo growls about wanting something to see, like special glasses. Noticing Nami’s confusion, Ichigo states he’s thinking out loud, adding such devices would fit right in a video game. The Pirate asks what a video game is, prompting Ichigo to face-palm for forgetting the Pirate World lacks that. At the same time, Nami unknowingly steps on one of Brain’s runes. The Wizard’s eyes go wide open, darkly smiling about the ‘maggots’ assembling. Activating Telepathy Magic, Brain informs his unit that the Alliance has arrived, adding that they’ll wipe out all of them. With that, Brain gets up, ordering Klodoa to his hand. The staff is eager to drown others in darkness, flattering his master by stating they’ll crush them all. Klodoa just pleads not to be stomped on again. All the officers with the exception of the Fullbring get up. When Jackie admits she hates her friend’s laziness rubbing off on her, Riruka retorts that the enemy will come to them. Ameyuri hears footsteps, and is quite eager as she vanishes into the fog. The Mist Ninja suddenly unleashes a Lightning Blade Jutsu: Thunderbolt on her intended victim. To her confusion, the Jutsu only hits the ground. Gajeel quickly takes advantage by hitting the back of her head with an Iron Dragon Hard Fist. Groaning as she gets to her feet, Ameyuri asks how someone saw a Mist Swordsman coming. Gajeel explains that nothing can fool a Dragon Slayer’s nose, adding that she smells like burnt flesh and death. Ameyuri chuckles that she took a lot lives for the Bloody Mist, wondering how many she could’ve killed with a full life. She sadistically asks if her ‘prey’ will smell like burnt dragon or human when she’s done. Gajeel grins that he’s already experienced a far greater heat than she can make. Ameyuri just snarls that the ‘Dragon Boy’ is begging for death. In the fog, stuffed animals move with their eyes shining brightly, acting as Riruka’s surveillance system. Seeing silhouettes of several Alliance fighters, she chuckles that they’ll be adorable parts of her collection. Acting through the stuffed animals, Riruka permits three soldiers, with their bodies fading into pink mist as they’re teleported to the Dollhouse. Sakura, Juvia, and Pedro reappear and assume battle position. When the Fullbring introduce themselves, Sakura yells for being ambushed. Pedro orders to be released, but Riruka states that ‘Mr. Jaguar’ must stay as a part of her collection. Jackie adds that Riruka’s interest has spared the three from death. Pedro retorts that he came into the war prepared to die, claiming his own life means nothing if he can help bring the Dawn of the World. Sakura adds that she’ll fight to the death as a Leaf Ninja, while Juvia vows to do the same as a Fairy Tail Wizard. While Riruka smirks that they’ll all be good friends, Jackie adds that this’ll hurt. Elsewhere, Shunsui stops Nanao when he senses company, much to her confusion. Brain smirks at his luck bringing him to the head ‘maggot’. Shunsui frowns at the rudeness, while Brain gathers his dark green aura, still deriding the Alliance as maggots. The Wizard vows that they’ll be lost in the mist forever, while Shunsui chuckles that he’s being underestimated. The Soul Reaper wonders why so many underestimate the Alliance, but admitting it’s easier to take people like that down a peg. Drawing his Zanpakutō, Shunsui states coming into the mist proves that all of them are ready to fight and win. Finally, Ichigo and Nami walk unaware into a dark encounter. Appearing Characters Nami Ichigo Kurosaki Gildarts Clive Shunsui Kyōraku Nanao Ise Suigetsu Hōzuki Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Levy McGarden Juvia Lockser Ultear Milkovich Meldy Vista Emporio Ivankov Killer B Sakura Haruno C Inazuma Yasutora Sado Pedro Ameyuri Ringo Brain Klodoa Riruka Dokugamine Jackie Tristan Arlong Kuroobi Chew Abilities Magic * Telepathy * Iron Dragon Slayer ** Iron Dragon Hard Fist Jutsu * Lightning Blade Jutsu ** Thunderbolt Fullbring * Dollhouse Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 14: The Alpha and The Omega Next Chapter: Chapter 16(One Piece Campagin): Messed Up Mind Category:Chapters Category:Three Keys Arc Category:One Piece Campaign